


Podfic: Pucker Up

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, Kissing Booths, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would have asked who in their right mind thought a kissing booth was a good idea for a fundraiser, except – oh, right – he’s on a lacrosse team populated entirely by male models.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Pucker Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pucker Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733076) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



**Length:** 00.24.40

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?cts8vgpw62r5qw8), [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?s01f3qvwah047yd)


End file.
